A nameless Love song
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: Mikan was adopted in the age of 10 and got her name changed to Natsume, now when she meet the pop-rock idol Hyuuga Natsume, what will happen? a complicated love story. NxM
1. Chapter 1

**A nameless story**

**Plot Summary:**

Mikan was adopted in the age of ten by the wealthy family of Sakura, and got her name change to Natsume, since she was adopted during summer. By the time she reached the age of 16 she kept a secret part time job from her foster father, Narumi, and it was delivering milk early in the morning, one time she was asked by Jinno (the manager of the milk company, and also a teacher in GA) to deliver it to a worker in the prestigious Hyuuga Music Company, when a guy called out "Natsume" our girl turned her head to see who it is and said "Yes", but someone was with her saying that small word, she turned and saw the famous idol and the son of the owner of Hyuuga corp. , Hyuuga Natsume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaiminer: **Tch. Obviously I don't own Gakuen Alice O_o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well guys, if you're quite confused about the title, just to let you know I didn't have a title suited to this fic, so that's why I named it a nameless story, anyways here's the story, and before I forget drop by some reviews, ok? ^_^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Summer Breeze**

"Mikan-chan!" a nun in the orphanage called the cute ten year old brunette Mikan

"Amahooshi-sama (nun), what is it?" Mikan asked

"I have good news!" the nun smiled at her while holding her hand

"The next 3 days, you're going to meet your new father!" she continued

"Really?" Mikan said in a surprise

"I'm going to have a father? I'm so happy!" Mikan said and hugged the nun

And so the nun left Mikan in her room after she gave her the good news about her finally leaving the orphanage, her shelter for 6 years, well her mother died when she gave birth to her and her real father wasn't been identified, all she have is a picture of her mother, framed beside her bed.

"Mom, finally I'm going to have a father" Mikan said while holding her mother's picture frame

Then Mikan put back the frame and looked outside the window, and then she saw a raven haired kid that is seem to be lost, so she went outside.

"Hello there!" Mikan greeted him

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"I'm Mikan, are you lost here? It seems like you're not from here" Mikan said

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I'm not from here! I lost myself from escaping through my guards, anyway where am i?" the boy said

"You're in our orphanage." Mikan replied

"Ah. So you're an orphan" he said

"Uh-huh! By the way, I'm Mikan, what's your name?" Mikan smiled and the boy blushed a bit

"Ah! Just call me Nat-kun!" he said in a flushing face

That day on Mikan got a new friend for the first time that was not an orphan, Day after Day Nat-kun visited her in the orphanage, brought some flowers and cakes, Until the day came for Mikan to meet her new father. She slightly opens the door and saw a blonde haired guy.

"Mikan-chan!" the guy greeted her

"Ohayou guzaimasu!" Mikan greeted back

"From now on I'm going to be your father! I'm Narumi!" he smiled at Mikan

"Pleased to meet you, Narumi-sama!" Mikan bowed, then Narumi carried her like a child (well he oftenly do that in the real series)

"No. Call me Dad!" Narumi said and smiled

"Dad!" Mikan smiled back

After that Narumi left and promised her to return tomorrow and finally get her and bring her to Paris. The next day Mikan met Nat-kun again, in the same place, she somewhat had a sad facial expression while sitting on the rock.

"Mikan-chan!" he called out while bringing a teddy bear

"Nat-kun!" she stood up

"This is for you!" he handed the bear

"Thank you, Nat-kun!" Mikan smiled, Natsume blushed and looked away

"Your welcome!" he replied then suddenly warm hands were wrapped around his waist, surprisingly it was Mikan *ba-thump*

"Mikan!" he blushed

"Nat-kun please let me stay like this for a while!" Mikan said and Natsume hugged back.

"Nat-kun, thanks for everything! I'll be leaving and please don't get mad at me, you're my best friend and I will definitely come back for you!" Mikan though while still hugging him, then suddenly a body guard called Nat-kun and Mikan broke the hug

"You can go now, Nat-kun!" Mikan said and Nat-kun smiled and turned and same as Mikan too.

"Mikan!" Nat-kun called and as Mikan turned back she felt something warm that pressed her rosy lips

"See ya tomorrow!" Nat-kun smirked and left

"Nat-kun…kissed me" she whispered touching her lips

"But, this is our last meeting, so…Goodbye Nat-kun" Mikan thought and walked away.

_The next day…_

Mikan packed her things and went inside the limousine with her new father.

"Otoo-san, can you wait for me please?" Mikan asked

"Sure!" he smiled, and then Mikan went out of the car and approached a nun.

"Amahooshi-sama! If you're going to see a boy here around my age, please hand this to him" Mikan said and gave the nun her necklace

"But Mikan this is your mothers" the nun said

"It's ok, and please tell him that I will definitely comeback" Mikan said and waved to the other orphans and nuns

"Otoo-san I'm really glad that it's you who became my father" Mikan smiled

"Yeah, I too, and by the way I changed your name, is it ok?" he said

"Well, as long as it's a good name" Mikan gave him a grin

"You're now, Natsume!" he said

"Eh?" "Because I adopted you during summer" Narumi hugged Mikan

"I like the name! Thanks anyway!" she hugged back

On the other hand, just by the car that Mikan was on, already left, Nat-kun's car arrived. He looked for Mikan in the garden but she wasn't there so he decided to enter the orphanage and asked a nun.

"Um, excuse me!" Nat-kun said

"Oh! Such a handsome kid, are you lost?" the nun asked

"No, but I'm looking for Mikan" he replied

"Ah, Mikan? Oh yeah, too late for you, she left already!" the nun said

"What? Where?" he asked hesitantly

"She left with her new father to Paris, you know she is so lucky to be adopted by a rich man, and she is a good child. And by the way, I supposed I should give this to you!" the nun said and gave the necklace

"That was her mother's but she said she'll gave it to you and she also said that she will definitely come back for you and you should wait for her!" she said

"Why?" he said while covering his face with his bang, then suddenly tears rolled onto his cheeks "Why did she hid the fact that she's leaving, I didn't even tell her my real name and my feelings toward her!" Nat-kun said and the nun hugged him.

"All you have to do is wait for her" she said for encouragement "Phew, kids these days are so fast!" the nun thought

"Anyway, just cry!" the nun said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As days turned to nights, spring turned to winter, and time fastly turned itself to hopeless years. It has been 6 years already, time really is moving fast for two persons to once again collide. The crowd was screaming as the newest pop-rock icon enters the stage.

"_Kyahhh………." _they all screamed

"Good evening everyone, thanks for sparing some time to attend this concert" the idol said

"_No problem at all" _they all said together and showed a bit of his heart melting smile that made every girls have some hearts in there eyes.

"Anyway, are you ready for some fun tonight!" he said and every single person shouted and then the sound started and same as the idol.

_**chi wa hau you ni susunde wa  
heibon na joushou kurikaesu  
kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu  
tarinai no wa wakatteita  
gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi  
hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita**_

Sha la la I sing for you  
Sha la la

iroaseta eien wa taikutsu no shouchou imi mo naku  
umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da  
uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru  
joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite

Sha la la I sing for you  
Sha la la fight for myself  
Sha la la I sing for you  
Sha la la

taikutsu wa mou genkai desu  
tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki  
I don't care, I don't care  
sonzai sae mo kimi wa warau ka na?  
hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei  
I don't care, I don't care, I don't care  
tadashii ka dou ka wo tashikame ni yuku no desu ka?

tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu  
I don't care, I don't care  
ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na?  
hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo  
I don't care, I don't care  
Going up the 13 steps  
They'll be waiting for your hands  
itami wo shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku  
togisumashita yaiba wo ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka? 

After the song the idol had his rested for a while backstage then his best friend approached him

"Oi, Natsume, how's life now?" a blonde guy said

"Ruka, still holding that bunny of yours?" Natsume said and Ruka revealed some pissed marked on his head

"Anyway, I'm here to invite you we'll be hanging out after the concert at my place, you know there will be cute girls there" Ruka said

"Not interested at all!" Natsume said

"Eh? Natsume, it's your opportunity to have a girlfriend, you're 17 and yet you're not into a relationship!" Ruka said

"Shut up! You know that I'm not interested in any other girls than her" Natsume said and made a small tint on his cheeks

"Err, you're so head over heals in love with her!" Ruka laughed

"Shut up! And get the hell out in here!" Natsume shouted and immediately Ruka went out of his room and then he gave out a huge sigh

On the other hand some one went back to Japan.

"Wah! Home! It's really true that there's no place like home! Right dad?" a brown haired girl said and smiled

"Yes it is, Natsume!"

**To be continued**

Phew, another story from me, author of the "in love with my crush's daughter"

Whatever don't mind it! Just leave a review and read more of this!

Enjoy! Jane!


	2. Chapter 2 1st part

**Hi, thanks for thereviews! Hehehehe, and tnx to Lost Wingz, for giving some advice about the title, but well since I published it in that title I cant change it anymore, but I would need some of your help soon, when I will have a new story in mind. Anyway, enjoy this chappie!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2.1: A Familiar Feeling**

The morning comes Natsume (since her name was already changed) immediately went to her new school in Gakuen Alice, she was quite nervous herself, hoping to have new friends and better ones, she arrived using her father's black Ferrari model car, when she stepped out of the car she noticed people were staring at her, not just because she went out inside a shinny Ferrari car, but as well as her beauty, she went to the faculty and met their homeroom teacher, Jinno.

"Um, Miss Sakura, do you want to have money?" Jinno asked

"Um, Yeah, for some allowance and I want to buy something" she replied

"Actually, we lack of workers in our milk company, so if you want you can work there as a milk deliverer, and if you're worried this work is under the schools approval, so its ok" Jinno said

"Then, I'll accept it, Sensei!" she agreed without any hesitation

"So, you're going to start this Sunday, just meet me at the school building"

"Hai!" Natsume nodded

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone sit down!" Jinno said

"Hai!"

"Today, we're going to have a newcomer, she comes from Paris, but she once stayed here before, treat her nice!!" Jinno said and the class was expecting for an American girl and then Natsume went inside

"Ohayo Guzaimasu! I'm Sakura Natsume, pleased to meet you all!!!" Natsume bowed and smiled that everyone in the class was captivated by her

"Miss Sakura, you'll be sitting at the back part, next to Hotaru Imai, in the window part" Jinno said

"Hai!" Natsume then proceed to her chair and sat down

"Hi, I'm Anna, pleased to meet you, Natsume-chan!" the pink haired girl said

"Pleased to meet you too!" Natsume smiled back

"Then lets eat lunch together, I'm Hotaru!" a short raven haired girl said

"Really?" Natsume was so happy to have new friends in her first day of school

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mikan went to school with her new bike since her house is near Gakuen Alice, while going to the 2nd floor she noticed a student unconscious on what's going to happen, a guy was carrying a huge board and it could hit the girl, so she ran to the girl and pushed her away and she was the one that was got hited, she passed out and fell in the stairs. Just when she fell a blonde haired guy carried her to the infirmary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this? My head hurts, ow!" Natsume thought and when she opened her eyes she saw a blonde guy sitting next to her bed

"Who are you?" she asked while touching her temple

"Oh you're awake!?" the guy said

"Obvious!"

"Sorry a while ago I hit you with a huge board" he grinned

"It's ok, I'm feeling well now!" she replied

"I'm Nogi Ruka, class 2-b, pleased to meet you!" he said

"Oh, I'm in class 2-b too, so were classmates, but I didn't saw you yesterday!"

"I was absent, um, are you a new comer?" Ruka asked

"Uh-huh! By the way I'm Sakura Natsume!" she smiled

"Uh yeah, nice name, Nat-chan!" he blushed a bit, then Hotaru went inside the infirmary with Anna

"Hotaru-chan! Anna-chan!"

"Thank goodness you're awake" Anna said in relief

"Yeah" Hotaru threw a juice in Natsume's bed "That's for you!" she smiled

"Thanks!" she said "Ah, yeah this is Ruka-pyon!" she said

"Yeah, I know! That bitch who hit your head" she said

"Shut up, Nerd!" he replied

"Whose nerd, pyon-kun?" she sticks her tongue out and Natsume laughed really hard and everyone became quiet

"Eh? What's wrong?" she asked

"It's just that, you're so cute Nat-chan!" Ruka said with glittering eyes and the other girls including Natsume sweet dropped

"Ah yeah, while you were here sleeping for 4 hours, there was a meeting about the school festival during homeroom" Hotaru said and Natsume's jaw dropped (anime style, whatever this is anime anyway)

"What? I'm sleeping for 4 hours?" she yelled out

"Yeah, but don't worry the teachers already know about this and by the way we are going to have a stage play during the school festival" Anna said

"Well then I'll be looking forward to it, I've never done a stage play before and I hope I will get a good part" she said

"Then I'll be playing the prince and you're the princess!" Ruka ginned

"Eh? Um, you're kidding right?" Natsume asked then Hotaru punched his head

"Don't worry about this idiot, he's just like this, saying stupid things" she said then Natsume sign in relief

"Anyways, can you visit me this Sunday at the Hyuuga Company; I'll let you meet a friend of mine that has the same name as you!" Ruka said

"Hmm really? then maybe after I will finish my part time job, I'll definitely visit you!" she replied

"Good thing, it's settled then." He said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunday_

Natsume woke up early, sneaking outside the house so that her father won't see her, then she went to the school building and met Jinno-sensei, he handed her a bike with milks already inside.

"You'll deliver these milks to workers of the Hyuuga Corp; do you know where it is?" Jinno asked

"Yeah and Good thing I'm going to meet Ruka-pyon after this in Hyuuga Corp" she said

"Ok, then you can go now!" he said

"Thanks! I'll get going" then Natsume left

_Hyuuga Corp._

"Excuse me I'm from Jinno Milk, I'm here to deliver" Natsume said to the guard

"Ok" then the guard let her in

"Wow, this place is wonderful!" she said in amusement

Meanwhile the No. 1 pop-rock icon of Japan arrived in Hyuuga Corp. there were fans and media outside the building trying to catch the idol's attention.

"Who's that? Well he's pretty cool" Natsume thought while staring at the guy until

"Natsume!!!" Ruka yelled out, Natsume and the guy both turned their heads

"Yes?" they both said in the same time and then Natsume looked at the guy and same as him

"What is this? What is this familiar feeling?" Natsume thought.

**End of Chapter 2 part 1**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Writing this story is quite difficult ya know, sometimes I get confused…hehehehe; anyways please wait for the second part of this chappie!!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 second part

**ya** **right! even i got confused when i write this one, hheheeh, anyways thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Note: Natsume (Mikan) = Sakura Mikan**

**Natsume = Natsume Hyuuga**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2.2 : Familiar Feeling**

** .  
**

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled out, then Natsume (Mikan) and the guy turned their heads

"Yes?" they both said in the same time "Eh?" they were shocked that they looked at each other

"What is this? What is this familar feeling?" they both thought, they were still staring at each other until...

"Ah, Natsume-chan(Mikan) you're here already? why didn't you call me?" Ruka said

"Gomene! i'm now here for my part time job as a milk deliverer" she replied

"Oi Ruka! What is this?" the guy said

"Ah, yeah sorry, Natsume-chan this is Natsume-kun!the person that has the same name as you!" Ruka said

"Really?" Natsume (Mikan) said

"What's really? are you nuts? you don't know me?" Natsume said

"Actually...no! (Pretending)" she said

"Shut up! You're pissing me off!" he said

"Well you're the one who asked!" she passed

"What the hell?" he said revealing some viens on his head (anime style)

"Stop it you know!" Ruka inserted

"Anyway, I'll be going now Ruka! And remember don't bring that girl here ever again" Natsume said and left

"As if I would like to see that face!" she shouted

"Whatever, major loser!" Natsume shouted back

"Shut up! Thick-headed jerk!" she yelled out then Ruka faced her

"Natsume-chan! I'll give you a free tour here!" Ruka ginned

"Ok, but I'll have to finish this first!" she replied

"Then I'll help you!" Ruka took one milk

"Ruka-kun is so kind!" she whispered

"Eh?"

"No-Nothing!" she denied with waving hands

"By the way, don't you really know Natsume Hyuuga?" Ruka asked

"That No. 1 pop-rock icon jerk and the son of the owner of this prestigeous Company? Yeah I know him" she said

"Eh? Then why did you pretend that you don't know him?" Ruka asked

"Well, I felt like kinda lame that's why I pretended!" she replied and Ruka sweatdropped and his phone rang

"Excuse me!" Natsume(Mikan) noded, after a minute Ruka came back

"Natsume-chan, please excuse me! Urgent!" he said

"Ok go ahead!"

"Just meet me at the 3rd floor after an hour, ok?" Ruka said

"Ok!" she smiled and Ruka left

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Natsume(Mikan) delivered all the milk inside the Company, she went to the elevator and it was about to close, so the rushed to the elevator and good thing she went inside successfully so she took a huge sigh.

"Gosh! Good thing I don't have to wait!" she thought and pressed the button to 3rd floor, while waiting to reach the 3rd floor the elevator suddenly stopped

"Eh? It stopped?" she thought

"Nah! It stopped!" a guy said and Natsume(Mikan) was nervous to whoever that guy maybe

"Molester? Rapist?(Such an idiot, they're just the same, heheheh) Holdupper? Oh my God, I don't want to die yet, I still want to find Nat-kun, Dad, please don't forget about me!" Natsume (Mikan) thought with teary eyes, then the guy slowly leaned on her

"What the…" she thought until..*Peep* the guy pressed a button

"Hey, there's a girl here! Hurry up and Open the Elevator!" the guy yelled out and Natsume (Mikan) was speechless, they guy pretty nice! The guy took off

"Sorry, Sorry for frightening you!" the guy excused

"I know this voice!" Natsume(Mikan) thought and she slowly turned her head to see whos the guy

"You!" they both said

"What are you doing here?" again they said in the same time

"Tch. I thought it was a middle schooler!" Natsume said

"Shudup!" Mikan said, then Natsume came near her and cornered Natsume (Mikan) putting his left hand on the elevator's wall

"Why don't we play while were waiting?" Natsume said then *shove*

"Idiot! Don't come near me!" she said leaving a small tint in her cheeck then Natsume tilted his head and smiled at her

"You're cute!" he said

"Eww, Gross!" she exclaimed, then suddenly the elevator moved and this time it was a hard one that made Natsume (Mikan) out of balanced, Natsume catched her and they both fell on the ground, their faces were 2 inch close that could make them kiss if ever they would move, they were both shocked and didn't even move, seems like their worlds collided and stopped in a while. And their hearts sounded lie *Ba-thump, Ba-thump* ^_^, then the Elevators door opened.

"Sorry it took so long to open, but thank God it was lovers that got stuck!" the guy that opened the elevator said, they both went back to their senses, then Natsume(Mikan) took off him and rushed out of the elevator

"Hey, wait!" Natsume shouted

Meanwhile, the running Natsume (Mikan) didn't notice that she already passed Ruka, she was covering her mouth and blushed really hard

"Oi! Natsume-chan! What's wrong are you sick?" Ruka said

"Ruka-pyon, I'll be going ahead of you!" Mikan shouted and left

On the other hand…

"Oh, it's you Oboochama!" the guy that opened the elevator said

"Was that your girlfriend?" he asked

"No! But she's interesting!" Natsume smirked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 2**

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope you won't be confused anymore; I did put some signs to avoid confusions…**

**Anyway, please read and review more, cuz this Saturday will be my birthday, just a birthday gift, Kay?**

**Jane!!^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Answer to Yanani-san's question:**

**Well Natsume don't know yet the fact that the Natsume (Mikan) he is facing now is his long lost childhood sweethearty! ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And by the way thanks for the birthday geeting and the reviews! hehehe love it all, inspiration filled my heart and mind to finish this fic!**

**And hehehe, special thanks also to ****xxxanimechangedmylifexxx**** for making my fic as a 100% in rank! ^^**

**Anyways, enjoy this one too! ^_^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: His Desire**

.

Another gloomy day for Natsume(Mikan), since the day she started to deliver milks on Hyuuga Corp., well she was able to see Natsume's face everyday, that pisses her off, walking to her homeroom with her head down Hotaru and Anna approached her.

"Oi! Natsume-chan(Mikan), what's with that gloomy face?" Anna asked

"Did something terrible happened?" Hotaru asked

"Yes! Very terible!" she replied

"Anyways, do you know, we're going to have a new classmate! and they said that he's a hottie and a celebrity!" Anna said witha huge grin and Natsume(Mikan) was stunned

"Eh? *sigh* i don't care! it can't possibly be him, i bet he's self studying!" she said that left a question mark on the two girls

"What's wrong with her?" Anna asked

"Love stress! Anyway, help me sell this pics!" Hotaru said showing her the pictures

"What? that's Ruka-kun!" Anna said

"So what?"

"We'll be dead f he will find out about this" Anna said

"He's quite popular and i can smell money when he's around!" Hotaru said

"But..."

"Whatever, i'll sell them on my own!" Hotaru said while walking away

"Eh? Hoatru-chan!" Anna yelled out and followed her.

_In their homeroom_

Natsume(Mikan) was spaced out and always sighing.

"Hey! Nat-chan! if you continue to sigh your bobs will get big ya now!" Ruka said

"Ne...Ruka-pyon!!!" she yelled out

"Eheheheh! just kidding!" he said with a grin and Natsume(Mikan) blushed a bit, then their homeroom teacher went inside

"Good Morning class we have a new comer, And he's also a celebrty" Jinno-sensei said and the newcomer went inside their classroom but Natsume(Mikan) was sleeping on her desk

"Ohayo Guzaimasu!" the newcomer greeted and the girls formed some heartz on their eyes

"It's Natsume! Natsune Hyuuga! the no. 1 pop-rock icon!" a girl said

"Shh, be quiet do that later on! now i bet everyone knows him already, so Mr. Hyuuga you'll be sitting next to Ms. Sakura" Jinno said pointing to the sleeping girl then Natsume went on and sat beside her.

"Oi! Natsume(Mikan) class is starting!" Hotaru shaked her and she woke up

"Er...Yeah!" she yawn and looked at Natsume that was also staring at her then her eyes went bulging

"You! what are you doing there?" Natsume(Mikan) yelled out, and Ruka laughed

"Ms. Sakura! Shut your mouth it's time for class!" Jinno-sensei said and she quiet down

"Good to see you Polka!" Natsume smirked

"Polka?"

"Well i just saw your panties during your duty in the morning" Natsume said

"You Pervert!" Natsume(Mikan) shouted then Hotaru hit her with a BAKA gun

"Shut up!" Hotaru said in cold eyes

"Ne...Hotaru-chan!" NatsuMe(Mikan) cried

_After class..._

Natsume was gathered by a lot of girls in the class wanting for his autograph, well he did so and gave them a wonderful smile

"Geez, he's a really great actor, acting so good infront of everyone" Natsume(Mikan) said pouting her lips with veins revealing

"Natsume-chan(Mikan) Fate is so great, maybe you two are meant for each other, you have the same name and you sit together!" Anna said while blushing

"Eh? That can't be! Even when i would see his face it gives me goose bumps!" Natsume(Mikan) said and rolled her eyes

"Really Nat-chan?" Ruka asked and hugged her neck, Natsume(Mikan) blushed

"How about me?" he continued

"Eh? ah..um" she was shocked by the sudden action of Ruka andshe blushed really hard, well she would Ruka is her crush anyway!, then suddenly...

"That girl!" Natsume pointed at her which gave her a confused face

"Eh?" Sumire reacted

"Eh what?" she asked

"You're Natsume-kun's girlfriend?" Sumire said in high pitch and everyone was stunned by the news

"Wa-What are you talking about?" she reasoned out

"Er...Natsume-chan(Mikan) why didn't you tell us?" Anna said

"No, this is all a mistake, i don't have anything involving that guy!?" she said

"Nat-chan! don't reason out anymore, i even saw your panties!" he said and everyones jaw dropped and Natsume(Mikan) turned bright red of embarassment

"Gah! Stop it Idiot!" she walk toward Natsume but she was blocked by Sumire and got out of balance but Natsume catched her

"Nat-chan you're so careless! Let's go outside i have something to tell you" He said and kissed Natsume's(Mikan) cheeks, she blushed.

"Natsume!" she yelled out then Natsume grabbed her outside

"Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan, Anna-chan! help!!!" Natsume(mikan) cried

"Don't worry Natsume-chan(Mikan) Natsume-kun will take care of you!" Anna shouted and everyone in the unison sweat dropped

"Polka, you have a petite waist!" Natsume said

"Ahh...don't touch me!" she shouted

"Ruka, is Natsume(Mikan) really his girlfriend?" Hotaru asked

"I don't know, he's never had any girlfriend before, since he is really inlove with his childhoodfriend Mikan!" Ruka replied

On the other hand Natsume Brought her to the Sakura tree behind the school grounds.

"What the hell is in your mind, Idiot!" she yelled out

"Shut up! you're like a Rooster!" he said

"I don't care! Just reason out or you'llbe kicked in the but!" Natsmue(Mikan) shouted

"Ok, Ok, Whatever!"

"Why did you do that?" this time she was not shouting

"Just for fun! And those girls are so irritating" he reasoned

"Fun huh? rememer Mr. Hyuuga, i'm not your toy and not anyone else toy! Now tell those girls that it's not true or we broke up!" she said

"Absolutely...NOT!" he said

"Natsume-kun, Please i don't want to be bullied you know!" she cried

"Ok, if you'll go on a date with me!" he said and Natsume(Mikan) took a gulp

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume(mikan) reached her home and went directly to her room, all in her mind now is her date on Sunday with no other than the great guy himself Natsume Hyuuga, she oped her wardrobe and looked for a good dress that would fit her during their date, then Narumi went in her room.

"Oh, What's that? going on a date?" Narumi asked

"Eh?"

"Anyway, the food is ready so go down now, ok?" Narsumi said and closed her room

"Wa-What am i getting excited about?" she thought and flooped in her bed

"Geez that guy really! he's such an eyesore!" she said then *ting* there's something fishy in her mind

"I know! i'll make him Embarass so that he'll kick me out, hehehe, who o you think i'am? Hyuuga Natsume?" she chuckled and laughed really hard like a witch

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hyuuga residence_

Natsume was sitting on a comfortable couch in the living room, when Ruka went in and sat with him

"Oi! What are you doing?" Natsume glared at him

"Oh, Natsume calm down!" Ruka said and stood up

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Um, i just want to ask you something, about Natsume-chan (Mikan)" he started

"What's about her?"

"Is it true?" Ruka asked

"So what, if it's true?" he replied

"I like her!" Ruka said and Natsume's eyes widened

"I like Natsume-chan!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 3**

**hehehe ^^ hope you enjoyed... sorry this one's late! Anyways don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Rycca-chan! i'm really glad to make friends with you!^^**

**Hope i can see you when you visit here!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And to XxX Natsume x Mikan XxX, thanks for giving me a thumbs up and a five star! Thanks! (Glittering eyes)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I will just greet Chiya-nee! Miss ya! Hope to see you in school!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arvee-chan! Thanks again!^^**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Answer to Kisa-bun's question**

**Well, Natsume(Mikan) just meet Hotaru in this fic (This is quite an OOC, gomene!-_-)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Answer to chrisca123456789**

**As a celebrity you must act good you know! that's why he smiled at his fangirls though he finds it irritating, that's why he spit out that Natsume(Mikan) is his current girlfriend, and Ruka having likes for her is intentional in this fic, the beginning hasn't started yet! This fic will quite get a little longer!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Period! hehehe^^, all rights reserve to Tachibana-sensei**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Mikan...my childhood sweetheart**

*pant* *pant* "Where the hell is that Idiot!" Natsume(Mikan) said and stoped for a while in a stall trying to catch her breathe, then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

"Ack! Crap! Who the hell is this?" she thought irritately, wondering who the person might be

"Let me go! Hel.." the guy covered her mouth, and dragged her to an alley

"Itchutz! (It Hurts!)" she demanded and the guy released her

"Oh, did i frightened you?" the guy spoke up, she faced him and she was wearing a sunglass and a hat

"Of course! Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked nervously then the guy took of her glasses and hat

"Natsume?"

"You didn't recognized me?" he said, then Natsume(Mikan) burst out laughing

"Haahaha, sorry, i thought it was a kidnapper or something" she continued to laugh

"Tch. Who the hell would kidnap you? they're so stupid if they would!" Natsume said

"Shudup!"

"Anyway, let's go!" he commanded and hold of Natsume(mikan)'s hand

"Eh? What are you doing?" she blushed

"Of course, this is what a boys and girls do when they're going on a date!" Natsume said

"Er...what about the glasses? They'll know your the teen pop icon jerk!" she said blushing a bit

"So what? i want to experience what a normal 16 year old boy will do!" he replied

"Hmp. You're not even normal" she thought

There was a quiet moment between the two then..."Hey, what in the world are you wearing?" he asked

"School Uniform!" she replied and gave him a grin "Hehehe, it seems that my plan is working!" she thought and laughed silently, then Natsume grabbed her

"Hey where are we going?" she asked

"Just wait and see!" he replied and continued to drag Natsume(mikan), then they reached a botique

"Eh? why here?" she asked

"You're such an idiot! Have you forgoten it already? This is a date!" he yelled out with vein marks on his head (heh, is this true? Natsume yelled at Mikan?^^)

"Ah...Gomene!" she said with an apoligizing face "Shoot. My plan didn't worked" she thought

Then Natsume dragged her inside and pressed the Fire Emergency Button, everyone paniced and ran away from the shop, well who wouldn't o.o

"Natsume-kun, what are you doing?" she asked

"To make you up!" he smirked

"Hmm, this is going to be gooood" she said and raised a brow

Natsume picked out clothes that would fit her and pair it with fancy long hills. While Natsume(Mikan) has nothing to do but fit those dresses he would choose. And after a decade of fitting (jokes!^^) finally, both of them found a perfect dress, a pink halter dress (just imagine your own designs, kay?)

"Narsume-kun, how's this one?" she said after getting out of the fitting room, And Natsume was stunned. She was just too cute...but...

"Take those pigtails!" he said

"What? No way!" she exclaimed

"Take it off!"

"No, i don't want to!" she said moving her head right to left until Natsume grabbed her waist and kissed her back, she was shocked and her face turned to light red

"Look at the mirror" he said and she followed too, there revealed a hickey on her back

"Wahh! Natsume!" she blushed really hard "What the hell, a hickey, he gave me a hickey!" she thought biting her lower lip

"So you're not going to let your hair down?" he said

"Grrr... **Natsume no baka!!!" **she shouted then she released her hair down which made her more cuter and prettier...hehehe Natsume was really stunned by her. He smirked and lend his hand

"Very well then, Let's go on our date!" he smiled and Natume(Mikan) blushed and hold of his hand

"Wa-wait a second why am i getting excited and even my heart beat's like crazy" she thought

_On their date, they went to the amusement park._

"Wow, this is my first time here!" she said then a group of people gathered around them

"Wait, aren't you Natsume Hyuuga?" a woman asked

"Yes" he replied

"Wow, you're really handsome!" she said and the others noded

"Well, is she your girlfriend?" a guy asked

"Ahh, n.." he covered her mouth

"Yes, we're going out, so will you please give us some way on our date?" he said

"Wow, he's frank!" Natsume(Mikan) thought

"Sure!" they said and left

"Nakyumi (Natsume)" she demanded and released her

"Wah, i can't breathe!" she pant

"By the way, you said that when i will have a date with you you'll cut it out pretending that im your girlfriend" she said

"Well, i'll only do that after the date!" he replied and Natsume(Mikan) sighed

"Whatever" she said then she saw a stall with headband in any designes and grabbed Natsume

"How much is this?" she asked holding a bunny ears headband

"200 yen" the vendor replied

"Two please" she sid and gave the money

"What's this?" he asked Natsume(Mikan) holding a bunny ears head band

"No that's mine, this is yours" she handed a black cat ears to him

"You're KuroNeko-kun!" she smiled and Natsume was stunned

"Mikan!" he spit out

"Eh?"

"Nothing!" he said and walked away and she was a bit confused

"Damn it!" he clenched his fist "Her Smile is just like Mikan's" he thought

"Er...Mikan...maybe she's an important person for him?" Natsume(Mikan) thought and Followed him

**End of Chapter 4**

**.**

**If you're confused why Natsume(Mikan) doesn't know herself, just wait for the other chapters to release, kay?...hope you enjoyed^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sigh* finally my mind is back!**

**Anyhow thanks for the reviews Minna-san!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice=_=**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: A Secret Past**

_"Wahhhh! Wahhhhh!" a girl cried seeing her grandfather lay on the ground, wounded_

_"Don't cry, Natsume(Mikan)!" her grandfather tried to comfort her, reaching out his hand to touch her for the last time, just by the time he reached her face, he passed out._

_"Ojiisan! Ojiisan!" she shake him, keeping her hopes up that her grandfather is still alive "Ojiisan! Wahhhh!" she cried more when she found out that her grandfather is no longer breathing, until..._

_=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=_

"Gasp*, that dream again" Natsume(Mikan) and looked at the clock

"Past 7:00, and it's Ojiisan's death anniversary" she thought

"After that incident, I've totally forgotten everything except on how Ojiisan died, i don't even know who gave this bear to me" she hugged the bear(See Chapter 1) and flopped back to her bed

_=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=_

"Natsume-chan(Mikan), ohayo!" a blue haired girl ran to her

"Hn, Nonoko-chan!" she twisted and faced her

"I would like to invite you in my birthday, can you come?" she asked

"Sure. I'd go!" Natsume(Mikan) smiled and Nonoko left, then she proceed to her classroom

"Ohayo Guzaimasu!" she greeted and everyone in the classroom replied the same thing

"Nat-chan!" a guy called from the back

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! Ohayo!" she greeted

"Nat-chan, it seems like you're not feeling well" he asked worriedly

"No, I'm fine, just a bit tired" she said

"Ok, are you going to Nokoko's party?" Ruka asked

"Yeah!"

"By the way, i'll give you something, But!" he cut

"But what?" she asked raising a brow

"But give me a smile!" he smirked

"Pft! that's all?" she said and he nodded

"And another one is that I'll be your escort during Nonoko-chan's birthday" he continued and Natsume(Mikan) nodded

"Well, just don't fall for this!" she joked and smiled wonderfully and Ruka's heart came sound like*Ba-thump-Ba-thump* fast

"Ok, here it is" he handed a cute teddy key chain

"Kawaii! Arigatou, Ruka-pyon!" she smiled and Natsume arrived and saw them both

"Making a move so early in the morning" he whispered while watching the two having a wonderful conversation

_Flashback_

"I like her, I like Natsume-chan(Mikan)" Ruka said and Natsume's eyes widened

"Wa-What?!" he was stunned

"I already liked her from the first time i saw her, so i won't give up and I'll make her mine" he said

_End of Flashback..._

"Nat-kun! Ohayo!" Ruka greeted Natsume

"Stop it Ruka, gross!" he said

"Nat-kun? Seems like i know that name, it seems like it's a person important to me" Natsume(Mikan) thought, so she twisted her body and saw Natsume then she blushed remembering what Natsume did to her yesterday, having a hickey is quite tough to hide at home and school, but she already put a band aid to cover it.

"Morning!" Natsume greeted and sat down

"Mo-Morning" she replied

"Eh? Nat-chan, what's that in your neck?" Anna asked

"Ah, this?" she's nervous then she looked at Natsume that was staring at her, she twitched " Ah, this is just a scratch, uh, my cat scratched me" she said sweat dropping

"Eh? But you don't have a cat?" Hotaru said

"Ah, i mean it's my neighbors cat!" she defensed

=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=

The night of Nonoko's birthday party...

"Geez, Where's Nat-chan?" Ruka said

"Just wait, Impatient uncle!" Hotaru said and Ruka was quite stunned by her, she is wearing a White tube dress and with long black silky hair (Just Imagine, Kay?)

"Whoa, you're hair sure grows fast, hotaru-chan!" Ruka said

"Baka, it's a wig" she said and left

"But she looks cute with long hair" Ruka said, then suddenly a black Ferrari stopped in front of him, and Natsume(Mikan) went out of it, wearing a pink dress and her hazel hair was down, making Ruka fall for her even more.

"Konbanwa, Ruka-pyon" she greeted him with a dazzling smile

"S-Shall we go in?" Ruka blushed

"Hai!" she nodded and went inside with Ruka

On the other hand, Natsume's preparing for his number in Nonoko's birthday, he's wearing a black suit and a loosed ribbon necktie and hair up (See Kaichou wa Maid-sama) using gel, but one strand was off. Then he went to the stage.

"Good Morning ladies and Gentle men, and Happy Birthday to Nonoko-chan!" Natsume greeted

"Natsume!" Natsume(Mikan) was stunned to see him, then she came near to the stage "This is the first time i saw him really sing in person" she thought

"Nonoko-chan, I'll dedicate this song to you but in my heart there is someone i really want to share this song with, i apologize" he bowed

"No Problem, Natsume-kun!" Nonoko smiled and the music started

"Maybe it's for Mikan" Natsume(Mikan) thought, feeling sad. "Eh?, why am i sad?" she shook her head and started to listen to Natsume's song

_**when a gentle morning comes with a sunshine so bright it hurts my eyes**_

_**when i open my eyes to love**_

_**i sing for only you**_

Natsume closed his eyes in the first paragraph, and Natsume(Mikan) was seriously listening, and the others were shocked to see Natsume for the first time sang a slow song.

_**for you i love you, only you**_

_**with a full heart that is beating so fast**_

_**with a breathing that is softer than aromatic coffee, i look at you**_

He gently opened his eyes and felt the song more.

_**do you know? you feel it too, don't you**_

_**the love that my heart is saying**_

_**do you hear it? now, look at it now**_

_**my shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers**_

This time he looked at Natsume(mikan) and Natsume(Mikan) blushed. "Crap, what is this guy thinking?" Both Natsume(Mikan) and Ruka thought

_**look at me. hold my hand tightly**_

_**isn't this a happy feeling? it's a shining destiny**_

_**the fragrance of love is making me smile**_

_**when the wind blows, i gently close my eyes**_

_**and whisper a request of love**_

_**so that you'll be able to feel my heart**_

_**look into my eyes**_

_**with a full heart that is beating so fast**_

_**now see my heart that is warm like a magical kiss**_

_**do you know? you feel it too, don't you**_

_**the love that my heart is saying**_

_**do you hear it? now, look at it now**_

_**my shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers**_

While Natsume(Mikan) was listening Ruka came near her and said something, well Natsume saw it and Ruka held Natsume(Mikan)'s hand and brought her outside. He felt something wrong, he wanted to go with them, but still he decided to finished the song. "What is this? I feel pissed" Natsume thought

_**i promise you. let's pinky promise.**_

_**isn't this a happy feeling? it's a shining destiny**_

_**let's indulge in this fragrance of love forever**_

_**do you know? you feel it too, don't you**_

_**the love that my heart is saying**_

_**do you hear it? now, look at it now**_

_**my shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers**_

_**i love only you, exclusively you.**_

Natsume successfully finished the song, Meanwhile...

"Ruka-pyon, why didn't we finished the song?" she asked

"I just wanted to tell you something" Ruka said

"Eh? Nande desu ka?" she looked at Ruka in a curious face

"I.." before Ruka can continue Anna called him

"Ah, Gomen, I'll just ask somebody else!" Anna said

"No, it's ok, Anna!" she replied

"Ok, Wait for me here, I'll also grab a juice" Ruka said and she nodded, then he left

"I wonder what Ruka-pyon wanted to say" she said then suddenly a cold breeze passed by her

"Er...weird it suddenly became cold" she said then suddenly someone handed her a suit

"Natsume?" she said and took the suit "thanks" she continued and wore the suit

"Why did you walked out with Ruka? i wasn't finished yet!" he asked

"Um, Er..uh, he said...he'll tell me something" she replied and Natsume was shocked

"Anyway, i'll have to punish you!" Natsume smirked

"Eh?" she said in a shock, then he grabbed Natsume(Mikan)'s hand and started to run, but...

"Where are you taking her?" a voice interrupt their plan to runaway, then Natsume(Mikan) twisted her head to see

"Ruka-pyon!"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed^^ . See you in the Next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Cliff Hanger? hehehe, i think so, cuz it got centuries for me to think what to write in this Chapter! hehehehe**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Thanks Chiya-nee! Imooto is also proud of Nee-san!^^**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Chapter 6: Something happened to my heart (part 1)  
**

_Previously:_

"Why did you walked out with Ruka? i wasn't finished yet!" he asked

"Um, Er..uh, he said...he'll tell me something" she replied and Natsume was shocked

"Anyway, i'll have to punish you!" Natsume smirked

"Eh?" she said in a shock, then he grabbed Natsume(Mikan)'s hand and started to run, but...

"Where are you taking her?" a voice interrupt their plan to runaway, then Natsume(Mikan) twisted her head to see

"Ruka-pyon!"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"I said where are you taking her?" he said once again in a furious face

"I was about to punish her, that's why I'm taking her away!" Natsume replied

"Natsume, you know my feelings already then why are you taking her away?" Ruka asked

"Well, frankly, we have the same feeling!" he replied, both Ruka and Natsume(Mikan) eyes widened

"What are you two talking about? I don't understand at all!" Natsume(Mikan) asked in a confused face

"I like you, Natsume-chan!" Ruka shouted and Natsume(Mikan) was stunned

"What is this? I don't understand at all! I like Ruka but somethings pulling me back, seems like i also have feelings for Natsume" she thought, leaving her mind in a mess she ran out of the Party and went home.

"It's all your fault Natsume" Ruka said

"Shut up, it's the both of us, don't push it all to me!" Natsume said

"I've already made up my mind about Natsume-chan, i like her and you know it! But i thought it's Mikan who you love and you'll wait for her!" Ruka yelled out

"Yeah right, But she is like Mikan" he replied

"Ah, so you like her because she's like Mikan? How dare you!" Ruka said

"You have no right to judge me like that!" Natsume said and walked out putting a hand on his pocket

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**On the meantime....**

"I'm home!" Natsume(Mikan) said but no ones home

"Ah, Mademoiselle, your dad is not here! He's on an urgent meeting in Hongkong" a maid said

"Thanks, Rika-san!" she smiled and went up to her room, she flopped to the bed and gave a big sigh "What the hell was that? Ruka-pyon actually likes me, and i didn't respond, i just ran just like a coward *sigh* I can't see his face after walking out just like that! But i really liked him!" she thought, then hugged the teddy bear she used to have since before, she hugged it tightly then suddenly a voice came out from it, she was shocked! And listened carefully

"_Mikan love Nat-kun!~ We'll always be together! Right?" a girl said then another voice came out and it's from a boy_

_"Yes of course, Mikan-chan!" the boy said, _then the record stopped

"This is a record? Who's Nat-kun? and Mikan?!" she said in a stunned face "Then a scene flashed to her mind showing herself with a boy

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

In the morning came to school with a gloomy face.

"Natsume(Mikan) having a gloomy face again, what's the problem this time?" Hotaru asked in a concerned tone(Wow, Miracle!)

"Sigh...I don't know, I can't understand anything now, i think I'm gonna die soon!" she said, then Hotaru shook her

"Hey! Tell me! What's the matter?" Hotaru said but she wasn't listening, still spacing out. Then she took out her BAKA gun and hit Natsume(Mikan)

"Hotaru! What is that for? Ouch!" she reacted "Finally!" Hotaru said while Nasume(Mikan) was touching her head, then Ruka came in, their eyes caught, she blushed then looked away, Ruka's face turned frown and so he sat on his desk.

"Hmmm. Suspicious!" Hotaru thought "Natsume(Mikan) come with me" she grabbed her outside

"Hotaru-chan!" she exclaimed

"Shut up! Just come with me!" she replied, then...

"Good Morning!" a guy said

"Morning" Hotaru replied

"Mor....ning, Natsume-kun!" she blushed a bit, then Hotaru grabbed her again to the roof top

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Ahh...so that's how it is!" Hotaru said putting her right hand on her chin

"Yeah, but i don't know what should i say, when he confessed i came blank and ran away" she said

"Sigh...what a coward girl, Anyway all that i can say to you is FOLLOW YOUR HEART" Hotaru smiled

"Eh? Follow my heart?" she asked

"Yeah, who's the one you really love, the one that has the biggest share in your heart" she said as an opinion

"I don't know" she said and lower her face

"Then try to figure it out!" Hotaru smirked and stood up

"Figure out?" she said in a confused face, then Hotaru walked to the door

"Ahh, Chotto matte kudasai, Hotaru-chan" she ran to her, and together they went back to class.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Class the next 10 days is going to be the school festival and all of us must participate, today we're going to vote for our activity as a class since the faculty decided that the event will be just held by classes, so now lets begin, any suggestions?" Jinno-sensei said

"Am, how about a horror both!" Mochou recommended

"Nah, we're not creepy as you Mochou! Then how about a Princess show~" she said

"Shut up, Permy!" Hotaru said then they all sweat dropped "I'll recommend a Drama play and those who'll participate will cross dress and i'm going to make the script!" Hotaru said and everyone seem to agree in the unique suggestion

"Well then since everyone seem to agree then well do a drama play, Imai-san what's the story about and who'll be the main characters?" Jinno asked

"It's a story about a two sisters that fell in love with a prince, the fist girl knew the prince very well and she is his trusted assistant while the second girl fell in love with the normal prince not knowing his true identity" everyone was pleased by her idea and in the same time they clapped

"And the main characters will be Sakura Natsume(Mikan) as the Prince, Nogi Ruka as the first sister and Hyuuga Natsume as the second sister" the three were shocked as Hotaru called their names to be the main characters.

"Hotaru-chan?!" Natsume(Mikan) exclaimed then Hotaru winked at her

"Eh? i smell something fishy over here, Hotaru no Baka!" she thought

**.**

**To be continued^^**

**By the way the previous chapter has a second part and maybe it will be around chapter 8 or 9**

**Sorry for not telling you right away! Anyway i hope you enjoyed^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry this one is late; things just didn't go the way I wanted it to be!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**And grrrr, classes are starting again!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Chiya-nee continue Slip and Burn, even if I'll transfer to another school! Kay?**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Cross Dressing Play roles (main):**

**Sakura Natsume (Mikan): Arata**

**Hyuuga Natsume: Ayame**

**Nogi Ruka: Aika**

**Imai Hotaru: Daisuke**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Chapter 7: Something happened to my heart (2)**

"Ohayo guzaimasu!" Anna opened the door but in her surprise no one greeted her back

"Eh? What cha doin'?" she asked in a confused face

"Practicing" Mochou said

"Oh Yeah!" she smiled

"Guys, I have the costumes now, try it on!" Hotaru said "Ah Yeah, Natsume (Mikan)"

"Yes!" the two Natsume said and everyone laughed

"No, I mean Sakura Natsume" Hotaru said

"Tch. Whatever!" Natsume said and turned back in memorizing his parts

"What is it? Hotaru-chan?" she approached her

"This is going to be your costume, Prince Arata" she bowed while handing the costumes to her making the other sweat drop

"Now let's try your talents please! The part where Arata secretly took a kiss on Ayame" Hotaru smirked

"What? Hotaru-chan!" Natsume (Mikan) shouted

"Ok, I'm ready!" Natsume laid on the floor and closed his eyes

"Sheesh. You just wanted to be kissed by Sakura-san, hmmm?" Nonoko said in a suspicious way, and then Natsume stood up immediately showing a tint of blush on his face

"Nah, what are you saying? I'm used to this already, have you forgotten that I'm an actor, huh?" he defended himself still having the tint on his cheeks

"Hmm, Cheeky!" Nonoko said

"Just shut up!" Natsume said showing some veins on his head

"You guys, cut it out already! Let's start now!" Hotaru said then all of them started to rehearse

As the days gone by, the day of the school festival has finally come. Backstage before the play would start everyone was preparing, reviewing their lines and making themselves ready.

"Are you finished, Natsume (Mikan)?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah, Just a second!" she replied then she went out

"Hmm, really looks good on you!" Hotaru said while handing her a hazel wig (for men)

"Arigatou! Hotaru-chan!" she said and put on the wig

"Yeah. But today you must figure out who has the biggest share" Hotaru smiled patting her shoulder "This play will help you a lot!" Hotaru said and went out

"You're right Hotaru, I must do this! Fighting!" she said then waited inside for Hotaru to introduce her to the others

"Guys. Presenting Prince Arata!" Hotaru said then Natsume (Mikan) went out of the room, and everyone was stunned by her.

"Wow. Sakura-san is so handsome!" Anna said with sparkling eyes that made everyone sweat dropped.

"He. Arigatou! Mina-san!" She smiled

"Oh! The sisters are here!" Nonoko said, then Natsume (Mikan) turned and was shock by the two new beauties.

"Oh! Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!" she sparkled that made the two blush a bit

"God. She's so handsome!" Ruka thought

"Damn, she looked much better than I thought" Natsume thought

"By the way which is which? Natsume and Ruka?" she asked making them all sweat dropped

"She's so handsome but an Idiot!" Natsume thought

"What an Airhead" Ruka thought, then they both sigh

"I'm Ayame!" Natsume said

"And I'm Aika" Ruka pointed

"Ah, ok!" she smiled brightly "Then let's all do our best, Kay?" she said sweetly

"Damn. She's a girl after all, I was captivated by her handsomeness that I forgot she was still Natsume-chan" Nonoko said

"Guys. Guys. Get ready, we're up!" Hotaru shouted clapping her hands to grab each one's attention

"Good news, the audiences took all the seats and there's a possibility that other who are interested to watch will remain standing!" she continued

"Yeah! Fighting!!" they all shouted

"Sigh-I'm so nervous" Natsume (Mikan) said while holding her chest

"Stop sighing or you're chest will get bigger!" Ruka said

"Ack…Ruka-pyon!" she blushed in embarrassment

"Don't be nervous, okay? Let's just do our best" Ruka said with a smile

"Hn." She smiled back, while Natsume is looking at them from afar

**In the Play: I know nothing else but Love**

**(Note: **Narrator will be** Bold; crowd or audience is **_Italic; own thoughts is __**bold **_+ _**Italic; past **_Underline**)**

"**Once upon a time, in a far away place there lived two fair sisters, they both understand each other, loved each other, they haven't ever had a fight ever since they were small, even though they're orphans. The elder sister is named Aika (light on Ruka) she is a beautiful, mature sister; she is working at the king's palace, as the prince assistant. The younger one is Ayame (lights on Natsume) she is a cheerful girl, beautiful and love reading books especially about love; she is working on a flower shop near their house."**

"Ayame! I'll be off to work now!" Aika said putting on her shoes

"Then please take these with you, Aika-nee!" Ayame said handing a bento

"Arigatou Guzaimasu! Ayame!" he smiled… I mean she smiled and left and Ayame smiled back

"_Awe…Natsume-kun is so cute even being a girl" a woman said_

"_Yeah, he's such a great actor" a girl said_

"Hn. Today what book will I be reading?" Ayame said while searching for a book before going to work "Ah…I know nothing else but love by Hirogizawa Shou." She opened the book and started to read

"**Reading, that's what Ayame always do. But there will be one thing that would break the sisters' complex. On Aika's way to work in the palace her best friend Daisuke coincidentally met her.**

"Oh. Aika! Ohayo Guzaimasu!" he greeted her "_**Crap! Sumire no Baka, why haven't you showed up?! I have to take you place, better not show up or you'll be dead when I'd see you!" **_she gritted her teeth

"Oh! Ohayo, Daisuke-kun!" Aika greeted back with matching sweat drop, well he didn't expect that Hotaru will be the Daisuke when it's supposed to be Sumire

"Yeah, going to work?" he asked

"Hn." She smiled as a reply then suddenly Hotaru blushed

"_**Darn, why is my heart betting so fast?! Hotaru calm down! Natsume (Mikan) need to choose first you know!" **_she thought

"**While going to the castle Aika and Daisuke was shocked to see soldiers running in and out of the palace"**

"Ne? What's going on?" Aika asked then a soldier approached her

"Good thing you're here, Aika-sama! The Prince is missing!" the soldier said (Mochou)

"What?!" Aika shouted

"Daisuke, help me look for Prince Arata" Aika requested

"Huh? But…I don't know how he looked like" Daisuke commented

"Amm. He has the same height as you; He has hazel hair, handsome just like a prince!" Aika said

"**Well, to let you know only Aika and the Prince parents knows what Prince Arata looks like, since they are protecting him**. **On the other hand, Ayame already left for work, and when she arrived at the shop she immediately took a bike and sells the flowers to the neighborhood, and while biking she bumped into a person."**

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she helped him stand up

"Ah, I'm sorry it's my fault!" the guy said, they looked at each other then suddenly they felt something, they both blushed

"Um…Sorry!" he said again

"Wait! Stop apologizing already, by the way I'm Ayame!" Ayame said and lend her hand

"Um…I'm Arata!" he replied and shakes her hand

"_**Crap. My heart is beating so fast now! And I kind of feel happiness!" **_Natsume (Mikan) thought herself

"Um…For Apology, How about a cup of tea at my house?" Ayame said

"Hn." Arata nodded as an approval

"**Then they arrived at Ayame's house, she then prepared and served a cup of tea to Arata"**

"Thanks" he said and drinks a sip "Hmm…this tea is good" he continued

"I especially learned it from my mom, who passed away 5 years ago" Ayame said

"Oh, Sorry to hear that!" he said and continued to drink, then suddenly someone opened the door widely

"Ayame! the prince is…." Aika said while panting when she saw Arata she was shocked

"Oh, nee-san!" Ayame said

"Your Majesty!" Aika said, and then Arata rushed to her and covered her mouth

"Shh…don't tell anyone that I'm here as the Prince I commanded you!" he whispered

"Nee-san, you know this guy?" Ayame asked

"Um…I'm her co-worker!" Arata said

"Your Majesty, is there such a thing as a co-worker?" Aika asked in a low tune

"Hn, just call me Arata." He replied

"What's wrong with the two of you? Anyway, have a cup of tea nee-san!" Ayame said

"Ehehe, ok" she sweat dropped and sat on the couch

"Excuse me! Can I stay over here for a night?" Arata said

"But your maje…I mean Arata, your mother will be worried" Aika said

"No, it's ok!" Arata replied

"**At night, Aika went to Ayame's room"**

"It's night already, why don't you sleep!" Aika said

"Chotto matte, I'm still arranging these flowers" she replied

"Ok, Good night then" Aika said and was about to leave, but…

"Nee-san, Arata-kun…you two seem to be close" Ayame asked

"Ah, Yeah" Aika smiled and Ayame was shocked "Actually I like Arata" she continued that made Ayame released a flower.

"Anyway, I better be sleeping and you too! Good night" Aika said and left

"What? Aika-nee likes Arata-kun? What do I do? Should I let him go? I like Arata-kun also" Ayame said while laying on her bed and a minute passed she fell asleep, and then Arata went inside her room.

"You can kiss him in the play" 

"_**I don't need to" **_thought Natsume (Mikan)

"Ayame, you're just like a blooming flower and…I think I love you!" Arata said he touched Ayame's face and moved his face closer to her.

"**Don't be nervous Natsume (Mikan), this is just a play, and you don't need to kiss him!" **thought Natsume (Mikan).

Arata moved his face a bit more closely to look like she was about to kiss Ayame, but when he moved his other feet, he slipped and kissed Ayame for real. Both of them were shocked.

"_Aw!!! How sweet!" the audience said_

"_Gosh! They did it for real!" the others said_

"Ayame, your boo…" Aika saw the two and was shocked "Your majesty!" Aika said in a shocked pace.

"**Ayame woke up, saw Arata leaned close to her and her sister with a shocked look, Ayame was about to defend herself when Aika run away and dropped the book, Ayame wanted to chase her sister who just confessed to her about her feelings for Arata, but he stopped her making her heart skip a beat and a rush of heat covering her face, Arata hugged her and told her about his real feelings and the thing of him being the prince, Ayame can't take to hide her feelings just like Prince Arata does, she loves her and so does he, they have mutual feelings far obvious. That time Ayame decided that she would also live her life with the one she really loves and make up soon with her sister who didn't went back home for a month. Finally Prince Arata asked her hand in marriage and she agreed, and during their marriage her sister showed up."**

"Ayame" a small voice interrupted her; she twisted her head and saw Aika

"Nee-chan!" Ayame said with teary eyes wanting to hold her

"I'm sorry" Ayame flinched "I knew you loved Arata just by the time you are with him, I got envious and didn't want you to be away from me so I--- confessed to you that I have feelings for him, I was being selfish" Aika said and Ayame allowed a weak smile

"It's alright" she hugged her

"**After that on, Prince Arata settled in a normal house, not being him as the King and her as the new Queen, but just a simple newly wed couple, Months passed and by surprise Aika and Daisuke ended up being together. The End****"**

"_Whoa!" People stood up and clapped hands_

"**Thanks for viewing! And we hoped you all liked it, but before you leave one of our main casts Ayame or Hyuuga Natsume will present us a song after 10 minutes!" **

Backstage they all went back to their normal faces and back to their real selves. Natsume was preparing for his part, when Ruka approached Natsume (Mikan), while Natsume glanced at his shoulder and saw the two talking to each other, he wasn't comfortable, Ruka is making a move now and he's sure that Ruka would be able to make it to her, since she liked Ruka at first and he wasn't sure about Natsume's (Mikan) feelings for him, even when she love Mikan, he's feelings for Natsume (Mikan) was for sure, he must move on and maybe when she'll be back he doesn't know. He grabbed his guitar and went on stage. The People started to cheer and he allowed a light grin and started plucking his acoustic guitar.

_Even though I tell it not to go,  
even though I tell it to stop  
my heart keeps going towards you  
it doesn't wear out, it doesn't decrease  
why is my love like this  
_

He took a glimpse at Natsume (Mikan) at his back, but still continuing the song, she was looking at him, making him a bit happy, but maybe Ruka and her are together by this time now; he turned back to the audience.

_  
one by one, I count and count the memories  
my heart can't rest for even a moment  
it'll just become baggage that becomes hard to control  
why can't I even throw them away_

really, my heart must have done something somehow  
I must have become a fool that's blind from love  
just one place, everyday one place  
looking at the sad light that is you  
even the tear glands must be broken  
my tears won't stop  
I love only you, only you  
can't you just tell me?

even if I hold out my hands,  
no matter how much I call out  
you're always far from me  
it'll be a love that becomes painful scars  
why can't I erase it

really, my heart must have done something somehow  
I must have become a fool that's blind from love  
just one place, everyday one place  
looking at the sad light that is you  
even the tear glands must be broken  
my tears won't stop  
just one word.. The one phrase that you love  
can't you just tell me?

I try to comfort myself with the lie  
that I'm happy if you just smile  
because the place you're going towards is not me  
the lonely tears flow

really, my heart must have done something somehow  
I must have gone crazy over this hard love  
can't have you, can't forget you  
waiting for you day by day

I must have gotten ill from missing you so much  
from loving you too much  
just one thing.. Your heart, that one thing  
can't you just share it with me

can't you love me

After the song, Natsume saw Ruka and Natsume (Mikan) still together, while Ruka was holding her hand made an instant rush of Adrenaline through his veins; he knew Natsume (Mikan) would choose Ruka not him and another couple of years would come for him waiting for Mikan. He then left the room, Natsume (Mikan) saw him, and Ruka pushed her back and gave a huge grin.

"Ruka…" her eyes widened

"You love him right?" Ruka said

"Right!" she clenched her fist in a fierce look, encouraged and inspired, she love Natsume not Ruka, those crazy idiotic days and encounters are the ones that made her love grew even more for him, as she rushed to Natsume and a bit stumbling she thought a bout this, this is love, she feels safe in his arms and he feels familiar, not knowing why but it seems like she met her sometime ago. She saw him taking steps with his head down going to certain place she didn't know, where there are no people.

"Natsume!" She shouted that caught his attention, he was stunned, 'why is she here?' Was the first thought that came up to his mind, he stopped and she did the same putting her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"What are you doing here?" he asked flatly, then she looked straight to his eyes giving him shivers through his spine 'something's not right' he thought

"I don't know what brought me up here either!" she said giving him a confused look

"But…" she now has her breath back "I just realized something, I want to know more about you!" she continued and head rushed through her cheeks

"What…do you…mean" he said in a curious and low tune voice

"The one I love is…you, Natsume!" she shouted it making some echoes, he smirked and wanted to hear it for more

"You love who?" he asked, he was really happy but didn't really showed it off

"I Love you!" she blushed really hard, he moved closer

"Say it again!" he moved more closely

"Natsume! Do I have to re…" she was looking down when someone brushed her hair she looked up and saw Natsume smiling at her, she turned to bright red. Natsume leaned to her and gave her a gently yet passionate kiss and she kissed back, then he broke the kiss, Natsume (Mikan) found his eyes that was serious and happy. Then he hugged her and gently whispers 'I Love you too'. She was shocked but then she smiled and closed her eyes, and shared another kiss.

On the other hand…

"Poor you, Ruka!" Hotaru said

"Hmm, it's alright as long as she is happy! But don't he dare hurt her!" he said and Hotaru's heart throbbed

"But if, Hotaru-chan is here for me, then I don't have to worry" Ruka winked and Hotaru blushed

"Shut up!" she hit him with her BAKA gun and blew out some smoke (n_n)

"Crap! My heart is Crazy, it's beating very fast, Damn this heart!" she thought and left.

**To be continued…**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it. ^_^**

**Heheheh, this chapter is pretty long and I updated it long. **n_n

**Sorry' bout that!**

**Anyway, read and review! Okay?**

**Click this button below! **O.O


End file.
